versefandomcom-20200223-history
'Verse - Businesses
Blackwood Universe Businesses and Establishments of Blackwood Universe # * 69 Bunghole (Bed & Breakfast Bungalow) A * A&K Lick-a-Chick (Fast food restaurant) * Abraham & Sons Plumbing (Inspired by Hunters) * Arsenic Chalice (Goth-centric club) B * Bee & Boo's * Bonyu (Milk, Ice Cream and Coffee Bar) * Burger Bich's (Popular Thai-styled Burger Joints in Eastport City, North Star, and B-town.) * Butt Sweet Makaan (Indian buffet style restaurant) * Butty Boys (Fast Food Chain) C * Chewy Balls (Confectionery and Doughnut Shop) * Chocolate Log Haus (Confectionery Shop) * Comfort Noodlez (Noodle Shop) * Coochy Rolls (A popular doughnut shop in B-Town. Later expanded into Eastport City) * Crabby Dick's (Seafood Restaurant located in Eastport City's Port Ana district.) * Cucina Crapitto's Italiana (Italian Restaurant) * Come-N-Eat (Drive-In Fast Food Chains found up and down the East Coast from Providence (Rhode Island) to North Carolina) * Cupa de Sânge (Vampire Subculture Bar) D * Dà Wong's (Chinese Buffet Restaurant) * Dewey, Cheatham & Howe (Law Firm specializing in Marriage) * Dick's Liquors (Liquor Shop) * Dick's Private Parts (Scrap Yard) * Dick's Pumping (Concrete Pouring/Laying Services) * Dirty Dick's Crab Shack (Seafood Restaurant located in B-town.) * Ditcher, Quick & Hyde (Law Firm specializing in Divorce) * Doggie Styles (Canine Hair Care and Grooming) * Dolly's Shake-N-More (Ice Cream Chain) * Double Chin Burgers (Fast Food Chains located in Maryland.) * Dreidels (Kosher Fast Food chain (a kosher variant inspired by Jack in the Box chain in Alpha reality universe)) * Duk Muff Cafe (Coffee and Novelty Shop (sells ear muffs in shape of ducks)) E * Eastport City Asylum for the Criminally Insane F * Fatty D's * Flapjack Panache (Pancake Restaurant) * Floaters (Balloon & Helium Refilling Shop) * Fook Hing Take-out (Chinese Cuisine Take-out Restaurant) * Frisky Business Boutique (Lingerie Boutique) * Frying Nemo (Fast Food/Seafood Chain) * Fu King Buffett (Chinese Buffet Restaurant) * F***coffee (Coffee Shop) * Fuk Mi Sushi and Seafood Buffet (Sushi and Seafood Buffet) G * Gally's Gym (Boxing Gym - Owner is inspired by actor Will Poulter and his character "Gally" in Maze Runner) * Gassy Jack's (Open Pit Grill Restaurant) * Gaylord Therapist Services (Counseling, Therapy and Psychology Services) * Get Stuffed! (Buffet Restaurant Chain) * Glory Hole Congregation (Place of Worship / Non-denominational Church in Autumn Valley.) * Golden Shower Restaurant (Chinese Buffet Restaurant) * Golden Stool, The (Bar, Restaurant and Nightclub) H * Hand Job (Korean Nail and Spa Salon) * Happy Crack Noodle Shop (Noodle Fast Food Chain * Hot-N-Crusty (Doughnut Shop that specializes in Sticky Buns) * Hung Duk's Wanko (Adult Store) * Hung Far Low (Chinese Restaurant) I * Internet and Tacos (A Mexicali fast-food chain with free Wi-Fi.) * Izakaya Kumamoto (Inspired by Toyoji Chikumoto and his Izakaya Toyo in Osaka) J * Jack the Stripper (Wood Stripping) * Jee's Pot (Fast Food Soup Truck) * Juan in a Barrel (Mexican version of Cracker Barrel) K * Knobs and Knockers (Hardware Store specializing in Door Knobs and Knockers) * KoreaMART (A competitor of YouMART mostly found in Unified Korea. Recently set up store chains in Eastport City.) * Kumho's (A chain of korean-owned convenience stores located throughout Eastport City.) * Kum Den (Korean Bar & Restaurant and a front for Chinese Triad in Eastport City) * Kuntz Motels (Interstate Motels found on the outskirts of cities across Maryland. Precious Kuntz founded the first motel in the late the 1970s in the outskirts of Autumn Valley.) L * La Du Du Vietnamese (Vietnamese-style cuisine restaurant found in the Eastport City financial district.) * Le Chat Noir (Nightclub) * Lick-her Shop (Australian Themed Biscuit and Coffee Shop) * Liquid Assets (Liquor Store) * Liquid Vice (Upscale bar found in the Financial District of Eastport City.) M * Mart & Go (Convenience and fuels) * Mary's Salacious Brownies (Confectionery Shop located in the Redport Strip district in Eastport City. Also sells pot brownies and sweets.) * McWang's Rong Phuc (Chinese/Vietnamese Restaurant) * McWong's Cabbages and Condoms (Thai Cuisine Restaurant specializing in Pad Thai) * Mental Coffee (Coffee cafe for the nerds and geeks. Menu is listed with equations and are not for the everyman.) * Millie's Sweets (Candy Shop geared towards the younger population in Eastport City.) * Mông Drilling Services (Drilling and Pipe Installation) * Mouthstuffers (Fast Food Chain) N O P * Pastagina's (Italian Cuisine Restaurant) * Pettway's Pets (Pet Shop) * Phuk Mi Bich (Mixed-Asian Ethnicity Escort Services headquartered inside a full body massage parlor in Eastport City. The escort services usually is referred to as PMB Services.) * Poopsie's (Retro Americana Restaurant that was recently revitalized.) * Pu Pu Hot Pot (Chinese Cuisine Restaurant) * Pussies and Bitches (Animal Toys and Pet Grooming Salons for both Cats and Dogs.) Q R * Ristorante Vargina (Italian Cuisine Restaurant) S * Sam and Mandy's (Later known as Mandy's (Comfort Food Restaurant)) * Seedy Buns (Burger Joint) * Sellfridge's (Store that sells Freezers and Refrigerators) * Seraphic Donuts (Doughnut Shop) * Servix (Lady Grooming and Spa Salon) * Shameless (Adult Nightclub Entertainment Venue) * Sinful Sushi (Sushi and Seafood Restaurant) * Soon Fatt Take-out (Chinese Take-out Restaurant) * Spotted Dick's (Binocular and Telescope Shop) * Stiff Nipples (Air Conditioning Unit Repair and Services) * Sugar Weiners (Candy Shop) T * Thicc Oasis (Gentlemen's club in Eastport City specializing in plus size dancers.) * Tǎoyàn de Shǒuzhǐ (Chinese Buffet) * ToeBang's (Vietnamese Nail Salon) U V W * Wok Kok's (Vietnamese Fast Food Take-out Restaurant) X Y * YouMART (An chain of retail company inspired by Walmart) * Young Wang Garden (Chinese Restaurant (a Chinese version of Olive Garden)) * Yu Kee's (Korean Chiropractor Services) Z Eternity Universe: Businesses and Establishments of Eternity Universe # * A * B * C * D * E * F * G * Guiltybottom Inn (Located in the city of Guiltybottom) H * I * J * K * L * M * N * O * P * Q * R * S * T * U * V * W * X * Y * Z *